the SRK
by thenormalfreak
Summary: one-shot... whos this racer everyones so scared of...bet you can't guess... yeh right  a little tale of a back street race with our fav n'hood hero! XD


ok...so this is MENT to be a little one shot, I know its stupid...but I might wright some more,but only if I get some ideas for this story.

p.s. I really like rovers, (as crap a car as they are) and I thought a tripped out one would just be cool.

(also a rover is an english car, sorry if you've never heard of it :-)...)

p.s.s. Tripped = pimped ...lol

and SRK is also known as king, (to his mates) SRK = speed racing king (I know its a rip of from...somewhere...i don't own the name so :P lol...:-D )

Soooo if you like it, giz a rev, if not...giz a rev on why not...

dissie: I no own tt... :-) I no own fast and furious either (which is where I got this idea from lol) :-D read my pritties...mwahahahahahahahahah...echem..yes...well...read!...

**the SRK**

the race

the streets were dark, but the night was when they work best...a crowd was gathered with there tripped out cars, showing off was the norm in the back streets of jump city... it always had been. The trunks were open on several cars and different music could be heard all over the city, money was continuously exchanging hands as bets were made for tonight's race.

Johad was running the bets, as usual. He had several people around him trying to get last Minuit bets in before the race began. An electric blue car suddenly comes speeding round the corner, it stops to the right of Johad. A man in his earl 20's leans out the drivers window, as several girls exit the passenger side.

"hay, the 'pimp' has arrived, lets get this thing started blad!"

"yo, ur the first here man, wait for the start yeh." smiled Johad as he fived the 'pimp'

"hay, iv got all da time in da world, no wuri's there den, me bro"

they both lathed as another 2 cars sped round from the opposite direction 1 was bright pink with a bunnies face and ears painted onto it...the other was lime green,it had deep yellow flames on it and a green glow emitting from the bottom...they stopped to Johads left. A bloke in his late teens got out of the green car that was nearest...

he had black hair with striking blue eyes, he wore a black turtle neck with dark green jeans.

"ah, Johad, eet iz so nice to zee vu again."

Johad smiled and grabbed the younger mans hand, they pulled each other near and quickly hugged, they just as quickly broke away.

"hay dude, tis fine, ain't seen ya in ages man."

"iv been buizy with ze girl and all" he lathed

"and what is that supposed to mean..." a feminine voice came from the other car as a young woman opens the door and comes out, she was wearing white shorts with an very reveling high cut halter top, It showed of her stomach, (and a little more) very nicely.

"Mia!, tis nice to 'see' ya again." said Johad a leering suggestively.

Mia's eyes flashed dangerously as a car came round the same corner they had.

suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked as the car approached...

"OK, ALL BETS FINISHED, I REPEAT ALL BETTING LINES R NOW CLOSED BRO" yelled Johad

the car came up and parked next to the 'pimps' car. Everyone was silent in respect as Johad approached the dark blue rover, which had been customized with every gadget they knew of.

Whispers of both praise and fear could be heard.

Johad knocked on the mirror sided window, it opened just enough so the guy inside could speak with him.

"hay srk...king...dude, u ready bro" said Johad tentatively.

"totally" came a deep voice of SRK from the inner of the car.

"we have some good comp today...pimp, la flur, and...Mia" he added in a quieter tone.

"Mia?...good, ill show her."

"show her what man?"

"why I'm the best, and why she should leave that la flur twat..."

"u sure bout this man...don't wanna piss her of...you know letting her win would make her like you a lot more..."

"you got a bet on her or sommat" you could here the laughter in his voice.

"u know I don't take bets on someone against u...i ain't that stupid..."

"you could've fooled me" spoke SRK for the last time before he closed the window.

Johad just shook his head with a smile and motioned a girl to the center in front of the 4 cars.

He spoke with the girl and she nodded, she turned and stepped out in front of the cars as Johad went to the back, she stood in between the cars so she wouldn't get hurt, she rose her right arm...

"ready"

the cars revved up...she then rose her left arm...

"steady"

louder and louder they got, all looking out at each other in slight detest... she pulled down both her arms and yelled...

"...GO!"

they sped off closely following each other, pimp was in the lead. Suddenly la flur used his turbo to speed ahead. Now they were even. Mia came in from the back and began to race in front of them both, she was nearing top speed, and used her turbo to pull ahead. Suddenly pimp came up and tried to pass on her left side, but had to swerve to avoid the traffic lights.

Mia looked back and smirked, thinking that she was easily first. she went through the green light with ease. The others were heading toward the light as it turned red, pimp made it through. but a truck came from the side and skimmed la flur's front axle, he went spinning towards the buildings and crashed.

'shit' thought SRK as he swerved to avoid the danger, 'the cops are totally gonna have seen that' , he quickly turned the corner and had immediately caught up with the other two. He used his turbo to surpass the other two as they looked at him in shock, 'they hadn't even seen me coming' he smirked.

He looked in his rear-view mirror to see that both Mia and pimp were gaining, and fast. he tried to stay in front of them, but he could only keep that up for so long until they were almost ahead of him. Pimp swerved to hit SRKs car with his own. In response, SKR sped up going ahead again, but he knew this was a lot more dangerous then if he was still cruising.

Suddenly pimp clipped his bumper, sending SRK spinning towards the intersection. He quickly turned out of the spin, hit the gas, and raced back towards pimps car. By the time he had regained control, both pimp and Mia were nearing the final traffic lights. He swerved back and forth a few times, evading oncoming vehicles.

Once through the light, pimp pressed the button for his newly regenerated turbo.

"Let's see what this baby can do."

pimp was pushed back into his seat as the turbo took its effect. He was making excellent ground, and it looked as though he was going to win. But as he was nearing the end of the intersection, a bus cornered and hit the passenger side of the car, sending pimp flying of into the buildings.

SRK went flat out and caught up with Mia, who had been slowed down by pimps crash, they were neck and neck as they turned into street in which they began, SRK pushed his engine to its limits, and so did Mia, she suddenly pressed turbo.

"waaayyy to early" said SRK as they neared the end, he waited until she got within the distance, and pressed his turbo for the last time, he went strait passed her and waved as he did, lathing he crossed the finish line. He skidded to a halt. Mia stopped next to him.

She got out the car.

"nice trick there king"

the door to the rover opened and out stepped a slightly lank yet well built green man with deep emerald eyes.

"well, i couldn't just let you win now could I Mia" smiled beast boy.

Omgomgomgomg...ok soooooo you saw that coming, got it ...:-) well if you want more, then...erm give me ideas! I have no idea what next sooooo... yeh!...:-P


End file.
